ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Oda Belle
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Belle 'Character Last' Name Oda 'IMVU Username' DolliesBelle 'Nickname (optional)' A few Alias that Belle normally goes by are: Doll, Dollie, Porcelain, Little Birdie, Bubble Gum. 'Age' Belle is currently Eighteen years of age. 'Date of Birth' 02/14/195-AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' Five foot Six. 'Weight' One-Hundred and Fourty-Three pounds 'Blood Type' AB Positive 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Seeing Someone 'Personality' There is a natural setting to Belles personality. Its basics are composed of being very quiet, calm, collective, and peaceful. The ideology of this is normal for any member of the Oda clan. But, what is known past the stereotypical becomes unique. Belle offers more to this spiritually calm nature. She has a very lull trait; shy, kind, and empathetic. She allows this timid barrier to protect that well rounded, open-minded personality beneath it. When she gets more comfortable around others, she tends to be more talkative, sweet, open, and over all a social butterfly of bubbliness. With cute giggles and smiles, she tends to radiate that sweet quality that makes it hard to not put a smile on; most of the time. Compassionate and determined are two words that describe this girls core. She tends to work hard to get where she desires and will do what she must to keep it alive. She never likes the idea of giving up or retreating. Though, with a timid nature, it tends to happen more than it should. She tries to never rely on others to save her hide from anything. She never likes receiving hand outs or 'you owe me ones'. To her, these are signs of weakness and unable to keep yourself stable. It's the stubborn side in her. Asides the harsher traits, Belle has an overall quality about her that makes her easy to get along with. She carries herself like it's something to be cherish. When it comes to living a life of pure secretiveness and keeping your thoughts to yourself, you begin to live in this bubble like world of where this personal space becomes all you know. A sheltered lifestyle. 'Behaviour' Belle likes to put on a face, to keep her natural traits in check. In public, she tends to keep things to herself and hardly speak a single word. When she does speak, it escapes her lips like a faint chime or a small lull voice. As if she was trying to whisper. Her natural shy side coming into play. Though, on rare occasions, she'll escape that cookie-cutter format and let herself loose a little and open up to others more than she should; it just really plays on her mood. Asides the positive and negative things about Belle, she simply keeps herself in line and does not do anything to cause drama or harm to others. It would be against her morals if she misbehaved or left her state of mind to simply wreak havoc in the streets. Her social life is very little, when it comes to having friends. She is like a lone person on a journey to finding themselves. She prefers to have a few friends who she can trust over a herd of people that will just stick their nose in and try to ruin the progression she has already made. She is a follower and not a leader, this trait shows very well when it comes to finding a leadership role in a group; she is better at doing what she is told over finding the out she has done wrong and messed up the mission. Better safe than sorry, she always assumes. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Oda Clan 'Ninja Class' Jounin 'Element 'One N/A 'Element' Two N/A 'Weapon of Choice' ' ' Ring Blade ' Taijutsu is a very complex and physical workout. With the ideal of using close ranged weapons, Belle chose to use a unique type of weaponry. The ring blade is like a deadly Hula Hoop. It's used with speed, agility, and is a good exercise for the body and mind! The idea of a Ring Blade is to allow the user to be agile and quick with their body to allow them to combat with a fun style to them.' 'Strengths' One Strength that works in her favor is Taijutsu. 'Weaknesses' One weakness she shows heavily in is Hand Signs. 'Chakra ''C'olour Lilac 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' N/A 'Jutsu List' Academy Aquired: ''' *Water Walking: Rank-E *Transformation: Rank-E *Body Replacement: Rank-E *Clone Technique: Rank-E '''Taijutsu Abilities: *Tornado Leg Sweep Rank B *Disrupted Take Down Rank B *Stalking the Prey Rank B *Body Flicker Technique Rank B *Air Tiger Collapse Rank C *Rendering Sights Rank C *Ravaging Claws Rank C *Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Rank C *Tiger’s Grasp Rank C *Tigers Palm Rank D *Uppercut Cannon Rank D *Heavenly Impact Rank D *Raking Uppercut Rank D 'Databook' 'Allies' Yume, Kiroku, Sunakagure 'Enemies' Belle has made no enemies, yet. ''Background ''Information Belle was raised in a rather large family. Her parents, happily married, gave birth to Seven children; Belle being the youngest. There is a rather large significant age gap between Belle and her older siblings. Many of her older brothers attended the Academy as students and graduated with ease. A normal trait in the core home. Many of the girls in the family wanted to be stay at home mothers and wed into other families and not live the dangerous lifestyle. For Belle, things were going to be different. Her mother insisted she would one day become a well known person and pushed her to be better than most of the men in the family. Something her mother was never able to do. The head, her father, insisted on keeping it traditional and soon brought them both into a feud. Which later leads to their divorce and the splitting of the children. Belle, went with her mother; on account of the way things were heading. Belle was only Four when this happened. With a few years of training with her mother, she was being prepped for the Academy and testings. She, a quite little child, was nothing more than a bag of nerves when it came to being so out of the child norm. She was the type of child who would have rather of been playing games over training for something that would change who she was. But, she was pushed into the lifestyle and soon adapted to the 'what mother wants' aspect of it and began to set her own goals in it. A good call, on her mother's parenting style. Belle did not live an odd lifestyle for a child; she was raised in a humble environment and a more calm atmosphere where it was easier to keep your focus. One thing Belle fell in love with, when living with just her mother and not as a family, was the independence she gained. She learned to cook, clean, first aid, etc. She has gained her basic essentials throughout the rough experiences and looked at it as a guide to a better path. 'Academy Days' Belle was a young girl coming into a new lifestyle that was set up for her, by her mother's wise words. She was accepted into the Academy and thus began her long journey to learn and train into the lifestyles of a Ninja. It was not long before Belle began to struggle in the Academy. Where others seemed to succeed, she began to fall. She struggled for months on perfecting anything that she seemed to have difficulty doing; these difficulties lead to close calls in her training sessions. This is where Belle began to practice her meditative state. She began to calm her body and mind, thus allowing her little troubles to sluggishly fade. She never perfected anything, asides her own Taijutsu skills. She continued to struggle and thus allowing her to slip pass the testing by a bit. She vowed from that day to better herself in what she could and offered to be a better Ninja. This is when she was placed into a team and given that chance. 'Team Days' Belle was placed onto Team Castiel where she would first learn and meet her team mates. After a few weeks, one of the members of the team would come to leave the team and left Tsuragi and Belle to be a duo. They would come to train quite hard with Castiel before settle down in the Sunakagure Village a few years down the road. The heat itself would allow them to appreciate the hard work, that they do daily, more. Though, they are both grown up, they still refer to Castiel as Senpai. Castiel is a father figure to Belle. Someone who she adores and looks up when things get rough. He brings her wise words and generous thoughts as she is a young mind still growing and learning. She used these wise teachings as a guide to bettering herself as both a person and an aspiring ninja. The years came to pass as the Trio began to grow stronger and bettered themselves as a whole. Spending the years training, and growing into a pact, the lot were on their way to becoming Chunnins; or so the goal was. 'Sunagakure Times' Belle currently resides in the Sunagakure Village. She, by choice, went there and began to fall in love with the environment. It's a tranquil place that is mostly sunny. She spent most of her years within this village as a Genin until the Chunin exams hit. Upon passing her Chunnin exams, she'd gain a new set of teammates; along with Tsuragi, and together they work together as one. Belle is quite excited for what the future of a Chunnin life has to bring for her. It was then she met her newest companions; Hajime and Akio. She currently keeps herself up to date with her training and works hard to train to become better than a Chunnin. Belle spent a lot of her time training hard to prove herself that she was able to be just as important as anyone else. It seemed many of her friends began to wander their separate ways in the next few years, allowing Belle to become left behind once more. She kept herself moving forth and continued to train herself into her Clans capabilities; keeping her morals in check and allowing herself to bask in what little glory she had. 'Role-Play Library ' 'Academy Role Plays' *Oda Belle's Academy Testing- Completed *Bokken Training: My Own Personal Training. *GateRP: 2.1.2013 - With some self Training *GateRP:12-30-12 : Meeting Tsuragi Ranton 'Sunagakure Roleplays' *1/26/12: Decisive_Introdction! The Titanic Princess and The Fanged Puppeteer! 'Testing Academy Students' *N/A 'Team Roleplays / Training Team Roleplay' *N/A 'Mission Roleplays' *N/A 'Approved By:' Takeda Inkroe Hyuuga Yume Tou Isabella ~Sunagakure Check~ Category:Sunagakure Member Category:Chuunin